Wierd twisted Interviews
by Mariks-no1.-Angel
Summary: Me and my friend interview some of the yugioh characters with weird results
1. Yugi

Hello Peoples since this is my first story I should probably be writing something with meaning and Depth but I figured every author has to write one of those everybody's-done-it-but-I'm-going-to-do-it-again-for-my- enjoyment stories so here it is. Bring on the random crappiness!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh cause if I did it would be called KaiBaOh and be all about Seto  
  
Fames. Flames will be used to kill Emma Watson On with the story (finally!)  
  
p.s. MAJOR tea bashing  
  
Angel: Hey People this is Marik's angel here with my friend Kate.  
  
Kate: Hi!!  
  
Angel: yes, anyway we're here today to interview our favourite  
  
Kate: and some we hate, don't forget them  
  
Angel: Yu Gi Oh characters.  
  
Kate: so we're interviewing Yu Gi Oh characters in you're basement.  
  
Angel: Yep  
  
Kate: don't you have something better to do like getting a life or something?  
  
Angel: YGO is my life  
  
Kate: You are one sick, twisted little person.  
  
Angel: Hey you have no right to call me that  
  
Kate: I know but remember I'm writing our other fic so if you're cruel I'll pair you with weevil.  
  
Angel: *glares evilly* you wouldn't dare  
  
Kate: wouldn't I? *Goes over to her computer backspaces and types a few things* There  
  
Angel: AAAHHH the humanity of it all take it away please, please I'll be good.  
  
Kate: Bwa ha ha ha what are you whispering  
  
Angel: * whispering curses, death threats and evil plans for revenge under her breath* Wha- ohh umm nothing *innocent smile*  
  
Kate: O.k. Now I definitely don't trust you.  
  
Angel: he he he  
  
Kate: can we please start this thing now most of our readers have probably stopped reading now cause they're sick of you're miserable little life story  
  
Oh and thanks to all the people who are still reading we love you all.  
  
Angel: Yeah I don't know why you'd want Kats love but anyway I s'pose you've all had enough of Kate's pointless rantings  
  
Kate: hey!!  
  
Angel: moving on our first guest today is umm who's our first guest Kate?  
  
Kate: Yugi I've told you like 7 times today Geez!!  
  
Angel: *cowers* please don't hurt me great and mighty one  
  
Kate: *smirks*  
  
Angel: anyway bring out the tri-hair coloured adorably cute midget with huge eyes.  
  
Kate: A.K.A. Yugi  
  
Yugi walks into my basement and AaaaWwww's are herd, don't ask me how,  
  
Angel: hey yugi!  
  
Yugi: Hey! ^_^  
  
Kate: Kawaii!!  
  
Yugi: *grins*  
  
Kate: Kawaii  
  
Angel: Hey yugi I'm Marik's angel and this is Kate  
  
Yugi: Marik?, why do you like him?  
  
Kate: wait noooo Yugi Don't say it- ohh no now you've got her started  
  
Angel: why do I love marik cause he's so Kawaii and cause he's hot and cause of his past *angel goes into 3 hour speech on why mariks not evil just misunderstood* so that's why I like him oh and I also love Seto-kun and kura and Ryou ohh I almost forgot your Yami's hot as well.  
  
Yugi: @_@  
  
Kate: is it over yet ohh wow angel only 3 hours that's definitely a record for you.  
  
Angel: *smiles proudly* anyway yugi we're gonna ask you a few questions o.k.?  
  
Yugi: #_# umm o.k.  
  
Kate: Kawaii  
  
Angel: Please stop that before I rip out your brain and voice box and sacrifice them to my 5 Yu Gi Oh Gods  
  
Kate: *gulp* Umm anyway Yugi why do you hang around with Tea` even though she says her lame friendship speeches?  
  
Yugi: Probably because she's been my friend for like forever and her speeches are a small price to pay for her friendship and besides sometimes they even help us through really hard times.  
  
Kate: ....  
  
Angel: ....  
  
Both: AAAHHHAAhahahahahaha  
  
Angel: good one yugi  
  
Kate: yeah you really had us going there for a moment  
  
Yugi: I'm serious  
  
Kate: ...  
  
Angel: ...  
  
Kate: ...  
  
Angel: ... Dear god *Gets down on her knees and prays to her 5 Yu gi Oh gods*  
  
Kate: Only one thing can save me now *brings out framed picture of Kaiba, hugs it to her chest and rocks back and forth* only a dream, only a dream, only a dream.  
  
Angel: Moving on from that VERY disturbing experience, Yugi When did your relationship with your yami become more than just friends?  
  
Yugi: You must die now *leaps on top of Angel and starts to strangle her  
  
Kate: I should probably do something but meh  
  
Angel: join us next *aacckk* time on *choke*Weird twisted interviews *struggle* if you have any questions you'd like to ask a Yu Gi Oh character please tell me I need suggestions *choke* Kate please help me  
  
Kate: Muhhahahahahaha bye!! R&R peoples 


	2. Joey i'm so creative with the titles no?

Hey peoples its me again my computers really sucky so I'll probably put heaps of chapters out at once cause my accounts not working at the moment sooo when we get a new computer I'll post like 7 chapters at once  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own YuGiOh cause if I did Bakura, Marik and Ryou would have a spinoff called two humans and a yami.  
  
MAJOR tea bashing  
  
Flames. I'm 13 and un-offendable try me!  
  
Angel: Hi Peoples it's me again  
  
Kate: Don't forget me  
  
Angel: As much as I'd like to I, unfortunately, can't  
  
Kate: ^_^  
  
Angel: anyway peoples today we're going to interview Joey!!  
  
Kate: and please don't insult him Angel it was really hard to stop Yugi from killing you last time  
  
Angel: Hehehe anyways bring out Joey  
  
Joey: *walks out* Hi  
  
Angel: hey Joey  
  
Joey: ^_^  
  
Angel: anyways I'm Marik's angel and this is Kate  
  
Kate: Hey Joey  
  
Joey: Hey, Umm Whats with Marik's a-  
  
Kate: Please, please don't ask!!  
  
Angel: ohh I was in the mood for a rant  
  
Kate: Umm The Questions  
  
Angel: ohh yeah  
  
Kate: why do you hang around Tea`? I mean those lame friendship speeches  
  
Joey: I know she's really annoying hey  
  
Angel: You reckon`  
  
Joey: It's just that yugi's my best bud and he likes Tea` and If I have to hang  
  
around her to be near yugi then I'll do it.  
  
Kate: aaaawww  
  
Angel: yes very sweet now Joey when did you start feeling more than just  
  
friendship for yugi  
  
Joey: Probably when, I mean, wait a minute, HEY!  
  
Angel: Hehehe  
  
Kate: I Told You To STOP insulting our guests!!  
  
Joey: YEAH!!  
  
Angel Hehehe sorry  
  
Kate: why do you think the gorgeous Seto Kaiba calls you a dog?  
  
Joey: I think he's just jealous because I'm a far superior duelist  
  
Angel: *cough* you wish *cough*  
  
Kate: umm he has beat you every time he duelled you  
  
Joey: Well he WON'T BEAT ME NEXT TIME!!  
  
Kate: *Mumbles* what ever you reckon  
  
Angel: Kate don't insult our guests! Anyways why do you pretend to hate it when Kaiba calls you a dog but we all know it's just some kinky little game you two have going on  
  
Joey: we do not! And I thought you thought Kaiba was hot  
  
Angel: ohh I do! It's just the Dog thing brings to my imagination something rather kinky  
  
Kate: Ohh now great you've brought into my head some disgusting images  
  
Angel: I know gross hey!  
  
Kate: yep  
  
Joey: yep  
  
Angel: anyway Joey why do you have a Brooklyn accent and an English name and you live in Japan?  
  
Joey: you know I really have never thought of that hhhmmm I wonder  
  
Angel: ....  
  
Kate: .....  
  
Joey: .....  
  
Angel: ....  
  
Kate: ....  
  
Joey: ...  
  
Angel: Joey do you know, I know someone who likes you  
  
Joey: Cool Is she a hot chick  
  
Angel: ummm well  
  
Joey: it is a girl right  
  
Angel: sorta  
  
Kate: it's actually my sister  
  
Joey: I see *grins* and how old is this sister of yours  
  
Kate: umm 8  
  
Joey: WHAT I'm 15  
  
Angel *cackle* come on Joey its only 7 years  
  
Joey: I am Not a Paedophile  
  
Kate: are you sure about that  
  
Joey: YES!!  
  
Angel: anyway that's all the time we have left on today's show cause my Mums calling Me and Kate for dinner  
  
Kate: ohh what are we having  
  
Angel: Roast pork *drool*  
  
Kate: yum  
  
Joey: can I come  
  
Angel: sorry Joey but I don't think that my mum would appreciate having another eating machine in my house  
  
Kate: Yeah that spots taken  
  
Angel: and I don't think she would like to see a 15-year-old boy that she's never even met walk out of my basement with us. We only just turned 13 you know  
  
Joey: ohh o.k. Then  
  
Angel: We'll bring you some leftovers  
  
Joey: Yay  
  
Kate: join us next time on weird twisted interviews bye  
  
Joey: bye  
  
Angel: see ya!! R&R peoples 


	3. Ryou there goes my creative mind again!

Me again (the joy of it all!) with yet another chapter! More random crapiness!  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own YuGiOh cause if I did Mokuba would be King of games muhahahah  
  
Flames. Baldly written flames with errors of grammar can and will be poked fun at by me make no mistakes and you will earn my grudging respect  
  
Angel: hi peoples this is angel here again and me and my friend Kate are with you today to torture err I mean interview the Yu Gi oh cast after two err rather interesting experiences we've regained our self confidence and I'm not grounded anymore  
  
Kate: why were you grounded in the first place?  
  
Angel: My mother went rank at me because Joey practically tore my basement door down so my mum grounded me.  
  
Kate: fair enough  
  
Angel: hey I thought you were supposed to be my friend  
  
Kate: meh  
  
Angel: Now peoples today were going to interview Ryou Bakura, Ryou come on out  
  
Ryou: hi!  
  
Kate&Angel: He's so KAWAII!!!  
  
Ryou: Hehehe *blushes*  
  
Angel: Cute!!  
  
Kate: so Ryou onto the questions Angel: Yes the questions *evil grin* Now Ryou did anyone ever tell you that you and your yami, who I might add is extremely hot, are a cute couple  
  
Kate: ohh Eww your so wrong Bakura is supposed to be with Marik  
  
Angel: Bakura can be with two people! Besides it's so gorgeous like angel and Demon *sigh*  
  
Kate: I suppose so well Ryou what's the answer  
  
Ryou: Well of course everybody says that we're a cute couple I mean come on in your eyes My Yami's hot and I'm cute Right  
  
Angel&Kate: right and...  
  
Ryou: well there you go we would be a perfect couple apart from the fact that 1. Bakura likes lots of blood and just a drop of it makes me go queasy 2. Bakura HATES and DESPISES me and 3. That I am not I repeat NOT gay  
  
Kate: well who've thought?  
  
Angel: I could have sworn you were gay  
  
Kate: yeah are you sure you aren't just a bit ahh umm well.  
  
Angel: a bit more queer eye than the straight guy  
  
Kate: yeah that  
  
Ryou: YES I think I would know!  
  
Angel: or would you *creepy X-files music plays in the background*  
  
Ryou: yeah I would  
  
Angel: umm o.k. Then  
  
Ryou: can we move on?  
  
Kate: ahh o.k.  
  
Angel: why do you hang around with Yugi and his little crew especially Tea` *cringe* you're so to good for them  
  
Kate: yeah none measure up to your standards except MAYBE Joey And Tea` I mean TEA` how desperate are you for friends exactly Ryou  
  
Ryou: well I, ahh umm  
  
Angel: ohh sorry Ryou we're out of time Join in next time for weird twisted interviews!! Ohh and Ryou Can you tell your yami that he's really cool and hot and that he has permission to stab Tea` if she ever comes within 15 feet of him o.k.?  
  
Ryou: umm o.k. then sounds good (  
  
Angel: Thanks Ryou *hugs Ryou* ohh how long I've wanted to do this  
  
Kate: hey Let me in *both hug Ryou Very tightly! *  
  
Ryou: *blushes* umm err ahh well umm (  
  
Kate&Angel: WE LOVE YOU RYOU!!!  
  
Ryou: Ahh  
  
Kate: Bye  
  
Ryou: bye bye  
  
Angel: see ya next time !@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!!@!@ Sorry really short! Writers block 


	4. Mokuba, I think anyway

Back again! For my 4th chapter Yay this is the longest I've ever gone without getting sick of a story and not bothering to continue or killing all the characters off in a fiery haze of fire and pain. I'm proud of myself! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own YuGiOh cause if I did Tristan would cut his hair and become a travelling rodeo clown  
  
Flames. Flames will be used to roast Tea over an open campfire!  
  
Angel: Hi again we're back again  
  
Audience: NNNNOOO *someone throws random crowbar*  
  
Angel: *gets hit by crowbar* oowww painful!  
  
Kate: Ahahahahahah *gets poked in the eye by a pair of kitten heels* ooowww!  
  
Angel: Hehehe anyways we're here today to interview that gorgeous kaiba  
  
Kate: Yay the moment I've been waiting for  
  
Angel: you know who I'm talking about come on out MOKUBA  
  
Kate: WHAT??????? Not Seto  
  
Angel: no Mokuba  
  
Mokuba: Hi!!  
  
Kate: Bye call me when Seto's on *stomps off stage*  
  
Mokuba: is she alright?  
  
Angel: Kate has never been quite right  
  
Mokuba: will she be back?  
  
Angel: she will when she see's whats waiting for her backstage  
  
*Kate runs back out on stage*  
  
NNNNOOO I'll be good I'll interview Mokuba please just let it stop  
  
*Tea` runs on stage* kate come back we've still got to bake cookies push each other on swings and do other best friend stuff. Cause we'll always be friends no matter what happens  
  
Kate: HELP!!  
  
Angel: *pulls blowtorch out of nowhere* DDDIIIEEEE TTTEEEAAA```  
  
Tea`: *dies*  
  
Everybody: YAY we're free  
  
Angel: Anyways Mokuba lets get down to you're questions  
  
Mokuba: O.K ^_^  
  
Angel: *resists the urge to hug Mokuba* Anyway Mokuba has anyone ever told you that you have cool hair  
  
Mokuba: well Seto's always bugging me to get it cut  
  
Kate: *starry eyes* You should always do what your georgeous brother says Mokuba  
  
Angel: NNNOOO Mokuba don't cut your hair please  
  
Mokuba: Kay! ^_^  
  
Angel: Yay  
  
Kate: Anyway how come your brother is inhumanly hot?  
  
Mokuba: Aren't all Kaiba's?  
  
Angel: Kate don't turn this interview into one about seto  
  
Kate: ohh Well hurry up and interview him then  
  
Angel: Mokuba how does your brother feel about you being friends with Yugi and co.?  
  
Mokuba: filled with burning anger and rage  
  
Angel: I see  
  
Kate: Ohh how I love Seto  
  
Angel: Anyways that's all the time we have today cause me and Kate have gota go upstairs and goof off while pretending to do our homework  
  
Mokuba: Can I come with you  
  
Kate: can you do Algebra?  
  
Mokuba: yes  
  
Angel: Then right this way  
  
Mokuba: Yay!!  
  
Angel: See you next time on weird twisted interviews where I might interview Seto  
  
Kate: YAY!!  
  
Angel: or we might not  
  
Kate: You suck!  
  
Angel: ^_^ Bye peoples  
  
Kate: Yeah Bye  
  
Mokuba: see ya!  
  
Angel: Don't forget to R&R peoples bye again 


	5. Marik and Bakura

Hey peoples I'm back again and 5th chapter oh the joys and only one character has died in a fiery blaze *coughTeaCough*  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own YuGiOh cause if I did the bad guys would always win muhahah also yugi would go bald ^_^  
  
Flames. Flames will be used to kill all dubbers  
  
Angel: Hi again Peoples  
  
Kate: we're back Again  
  
Both: Bwahahahaha  
  
Angel: Anyways I know that we normally only interview 1 person at a time but these two refused to come on our show unless they could both be interviewed at the same time cause their (supposedly) best friends  
  
Kate: More like partners in crime  
  
Angel: or partners in hotness  
  
Kate: now remember to restrain yourself  
  
Angel: I'll be good  
  
Kate: good. Now bring out two of the 4 guys who are the starring characters in all of Angels fantasys BAKURA and MARIK!!!!  
  
Angel: screams like an crazed fangirl  
  
Kate: Hey guys  
  
Bakura: Pathetic mortals, nice to meet you! ^_^  
  
Kate: Kay ?_?  
  
Marik: Hey  
  
Angel: *staring at the two guys with HUGE eyes* hey guys  
  
Both: Hey  
  
Angel: OMG they spoke too me I can now die happy  
  
Marik: Is she o.k.  
  
Bakura: yeah and all this talk about dieng is making me hungry  
  
Kate: *smile's evilly* Hhhmmm she might not be o.k. but I think you both better go sit down  
  
B&M (I'm lazy sue me): umm o.k.  
  
*They both sit on either side of angel and Kate sits next to Bakura*  
  
Marik: Hi whats your name?  
  
Angel: Angel  
  
Marik: o.k. that's an unusal name is it short for something?  
  
Angel: Yep  
  
Marik: What  
  
Bakura: What  
  
Kate: yeah tell them Angel  
  
Angel: It stands for Marik's no. 1 Angel *grins*  
  
Marik: Wow #_# really  
  
Angel: Yep  
  
Bakura: *cracks up laughing* Marik's got a girlfriend, Marik's got a girlfriend  
  
Angel: OMG it's Kura-Kun *suddenly realises what two guys are sitting next to her* Kura and Marik OMG my fantasy  
  
Bakura: @_@  
  
Marik: #_# hehehe  
  
Kate: now who's not starting the interview?  
  
Angel: Oh yeah right sorry  
  
Kate: Hehehe o.k. question 1 why are you guys both psychotic  
  
B&M(there's the laziness again): Cause it's fun  
  
Kate: o.k. then....  
  
Angel: now why are you two so hot??  
  
B&M(Ahhh stop the laziness!!) *look at each other*  
  
Bakura: cause we're bad guys  
  
Marik: and bad guys are Always the hot ones  
  
Angel: but what about Seto ohh wait he's sorta a bad guy as well isn't he?  
  
Bakura: yep  
  
Kate: and that would explain that Kai guy of beyblades  
  
Angel: umm yeah I guess  
  
Kate: Hey Kai and Kaiba Hehehe  
  
Angel: moving on  
  
Kate: we've actually thought up a meaningful question for once  
  
Audience: *gasps*  
  
M&B(ahh the laziness is taking over the world: *stares in shock*  
  
Angel: okies our question is where do you guys go if you meet up for lunch or something. I mean Marik is a vegetarian and Bakura well you like umm... lets just say you like meat.  
  
Bakura: *see's a slaughterhouse* *drool*  
  
Marik: what Bakura is trying to say is that we normally eat lunch at MacDonald's  
  
A&K(Ahh a new form of laziness): Why?  
  
Marik: Well the meat is gross, so Bakura likes it and it's definitely not real meat so I like it  
  
Kate: Fair enough  
  
Angel: yep anyways we'll have you guys back for another chapter later but before we go there's something we need to do  
  
Bakura: what?  
  
Marik: *looks up curiously*  
  
A&K: 1..2..3.. NOW  
  
*both grab Bakura and Marik*  
  
Kate: how ling we've waited  
  
Angel: My dreams are coming true!  
  
Marik: Why does this always happen in any story with a crazed fangirl  
  
Bakura: because we're chick magnets now shut up  
  
Marik: *pokes tounge out at Bakura* Meanie  
  
Kate: bye!  
  
Angel: see ya later  
  
Sorry if that wasn't very funny peoples but I had a REALLY rough day 


	6. Tristan reveals why his hair is like tha...

Hi again peoples this chapter might be less funny than others cause today I got bitten by 3 leeches and it hurt  
  
But I can't believe I got 9 reviews the first night *Starts to cry* I love you People!  
  
Random audience member: ha ha  
  
But I did find out that me and Kate are in basically everything together at our new high school  
  
Random audience member: Boo  
  
Hey I'm starting high school in cut me some slack  
  
RAM: *throws tomato*  
  
Or not anyways I also found out that none of my other friends (the Yu-Gi-Oh hating ones!) are in any classes with me  
  
RAM: Yay!  
  
Oh and Yugi Star I read @ a couple of places that Mariks least favourite food was meat and his Favourite was some Egyptian dish. Oh and Ryou's fav food is Cream puffs :)  
  
And last but not least I watched neon Genesis evangelion for the first time like 10 minutes ago and I liked it so I've sorta got that on the brain now. Nyways sorry for all my ranting on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh cause if I did Pegasus would where his hair in plaits and own a pimping service called Pegasus' playmates  
  
Flames. Flames will be used to melt marshmallows so Bakura and I can stuff them in Tea's eye sockets.  
  
Angel: On request from one of out Brilliant Reviewers  
  
Kate: Who we love  
  
*In moment of random emotion both break down crying*  
  
Angel: Thank You heaps for the Reviews  
  
Kate: Angel wasn't going to write anymore because we got some really crappy reviews for our 'many attempts to kill Tea' story.  
  
Angel: *crying* I slaved over a hot computer for u people  
  
Kate: There there  
  
Angel: k I'm over it I write stories mainly for myself Oh and this chapter is dedicated to Jeanne-KKJ (sorry if I spelt your name wrong!)  
  
For reviewing both of my stories and Brightening up my otherwise gloomy day (All of my other reviewers Rock as well!)  
  
Kate: Anyways we better bring our guest out cause I think he would be getting hot stuffed in your closet  
  
Angel: Oh yeah I forgot about that  
  
Kate: *rolls eyes*  
  
Angel: *goes into a closet and pulls out MY SOSE TEACHER *  
  
Kate: AHHHHHHH  
  
Angel: AHHHHHHH  
  
Audience: AHHHHHHH  
  
Kate: *shoves my SOSE teacher out of my basement*  
  
Angel: That was scary anyways pulls Tristan out of the closet  
  
Kate: oh man not him  
  
Angel: do we have to?  
  
Random voice from above: Yes  
  
Kate and Angel: Oh jeez fine  
  
Kate: 1st Question Tristan why do you have the privilege of being friends with Ryou?  
  
Tristan: Cause I'm cool  
  
Kate: yyyeeeesss... moving on Do you have a crush on Tea?  
  
Tristan: *looks around suspiciously* nnooooooo  
  
Kate: You do  
  
Tristan: *gasp* how did you know?  
  
Kate: well it's pretty obvious  
  
Tristan: o.k. maybe a little one  
  
Kate: EEEEWWWWW  
  
Tristan: But she dumped me cause my hair kept poking her in the eye whenever we tried to kiss so now she won't go out with me.  
  
Kate: Oh don't worry Tristan I'll go out with you  
  
Tristan: Really?  
  
Kate: NO Muhahahahaha  
  
Angel: I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE  
  
Kate: What is it?  
  
Tristan:?  
  
Angel: Tristan why is you hair like that?  
  
Tristan: *starts to cry* well one day I was doing a science project and Yugi and Joey had called to see if I wanted to go see a movie with Tea an them. I picked up a tube of what I thought was hair gel and put heaps into my hair when I got home from the movies my hairstyle wouldn't come out. I had used the superglue on my hair!  
  
Kate: ......  
  
Angel:......  
  
Kate: ......  
  
Angel: ....  
  
Both: AHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Tristan: *bursts out in tears* It's not funny it was a very traumatic experience  
  
Angel: I'm sure it was a sticky situation  
  
Kate: That would be a ROCK HARD problem to get out of  
  
Both: Ha Ha hahahaha  
  
Tristan: You're so mean *runs of stage*  
  
Kate: well I guess that this ends this interview  
  
Audience: Hooray!  
  
Angel: That's it I here one more word and someone's going to get hurt *Holds up giant mallet*  
  
Audience: 0_0  
  
Kate: 0_0  
  
Angel: Ahh sweet silence  
  
THE END OF THAT CHAPTER! Sorry If it's a bit short but Kate's coming over on Saturday so we'll probably write 4 more interviews, at least one more chapter in 'the many attempts to kill tea and another chapter of a story that I'll post tonight if I get round to it. I bet the suspense is killing you am I right?  
  
Audience: NO! Angel: Uhhh no respect anyway see ya peoples!  
  
How did u like it? R&R people 


	7. The one you've all been waiting for

Hey Peoples how are you? I wasn't gonna update tonight cause I have like 3 assignments and heaps of homework but I was listening to 'I'm a slave 4 U' By Britney Spears and I just had this Image of Bakura singing it in those really skimpy clothes Britney wears and I couldn't get it out out of my head so I had to write something Yu-Gi-Oh!. I just got my eyelashes tinted for the first time Hooray. I go to a private school (nobody even think of calling me a snob I get that way to much!) so I would give out my School E- mail address (Every person has one) But my ICT Teacher won't let me! (Evil Teacher)  
  
Anyway on with the story!  
  
Angel: Hello Peoples!  
  
Kate: so 42 + 7 plus our ratio in our Dice game in our graph + the median, average and  
  
Angel: KATE  
  
Kate: AHH what the?? Oh is it time again?  
  
Angel: Yeah so put the Maths down  
  
Kate: Ahh it's so hard how did you do yours so fast  
  
Angel: I fed it to Bakura and Told the Teacher that a maniac ate it  
  
Kate: And she believed you?  
  
Angel: No  
  
Kate: What'd you get?  
  
Angel: Detentions every Thursday arvo for the rest of the term but on the plus side I don't have to do my assignment!  
  
Kate: *sigh*  
  
Angel: anyways enough about us  
  
Kate: You, you mean  
  
Angel: Whatever. Moving on, on the request of one of our Fab reviewers Tremora we are going to interview Seto now!  
  
Kate: OMG OMG OMG *starts jumping around*  
  
Angel: look, if you don't stop going psycho then I won't interview him *Dramatic music plays in the background*  
  
Kate: NOOOO you Must interview him please please please!!!  
  
Angel: o.k. o.k. bring out the CEO  
  
*Seto walks out and Random fan girls run out from nowhere*  
  
Random Fan girl 1: OMG I love you Seto  
  
Random Fan girl 2: Marry me Seto  
  
RFG 3: Let's rip off his clothes and sell them on eBay  
  
Seto: *cringes in fear*  
  
Angel: Back! My random friends  
  
Kate: flee my stupids flee  
  
RFG 4: You can't stop us we're invincible  
  
Angel: You wanna bet?  
  
Kate: Take one more step and you're going down!  
  
Random Fan girls: *takes one more step*  
  
Kate: DIE YOU FREAKS  
  
Angel: Attack my freaky friend  
  
*Weevil runs out*  
  
Weevil: I WANT A RANDOM FAN GIRL! *sees random fan girls* will you be my fan girls? *Runs after our unfortunate friends* NOOOOO I want a fan girl MMMEEEE!!!  
  
RFG's: AHHHHH *Runs away*  
  
Kate: *dusts hands* well that's that problem over  
  
Angel: Te he he poor random girls they never had a chance. Ohh well  
  
Seto: Umm where am I  
  
Kate: *sees Seto* SETO OMG OMG OMG!  
  
Seto: Ahhhh another Random Fan girl Shoot it, SHOOT IT  
  
Angel: Settle down Seto she's not a random fan girl, much  
  
Seto: She better not be cause if she is then my lawyers will be here quicker than you can say...umm I don't know but they'll be here quick!  
  
Angel: Wow for someone so unbelievably hot you sure are uptight  
  
Seto: You think I'm hot  
  
Angel: Look at Kate and you'll get your answer  
  
Kate: Staring at Seto with glassy eyes  
  
Seto: o.k. that's kinda freaky.  
  
Angel: Kate, Kate KATE  
  
Kate: Huh what  
  
Angel: Why don't you ask Seto the first question  
  
Kate: o.k. Seto why are you so uptight. I mean you have everything good looks, money, talent, fame, a bunch of fan girls running after you so why are you so cold?  
  
Seto: Umm you wanna try looking in my past you know the whole parents dying, going to an orphanage, being adopted by a sadistic psycho then killing him thing?  
  
Kate: so you're not evil just misunderstood. THAT IS SO CUTE! *hugs Seto*  
  
Seto: AHH HELP I'M BEING TOUCHED!  
  
Angel: *pries Kate off Seto* Anyway Seto What's the scariest thing you've ever seen  
  
Seto: Mokuba on a Sugar high *Shivers*  
  
Angel: Why did you give him sugar anyway?  
  
Seto: I'm not that stupid I didn't give it to him. He found the sugar the cooks use.  
  
Kate: How much did he get?  
  
Seto: A 5kg Bag  
  
Angel: *shivers*  
  
Kate: Anyway how did it feel to be locked away in a card?  
  
Seto: It was a very weird feeling. It was like your mind being separated from your body.  
  
Angel: What was the worst thing about it?  
  
Seto: Pegasus making my body wash dishes *shiver* Do you know how long it took for my manicurist to get my hands back to normal. A VERY long time!  
  
Angel: O.k. last question Seto  
  
Seto: Thank the Lord  
  
Kate: And he's religious CUTE  
  
Angel: Anyway why do you and Joey pretend to hate each other when everybody knows it's just some kinky little sex game you two have going on.  
  
Seto: I'm not going to dignify that with an answer  
  
Angel: that's cause you know I'm right and you do have a thing for each other.  
  
Seto: No Way  
  
Angel: Yes Way!  
  
Seto: No  
  
Angel: Yes  
  
Seto: NO!  
  
Angel: definitely No  
  
Seto: YES I'M TELLING YOU YES  
  
Angel: tee he he  
  
Kate:....  
  
Seto: Damn it!  
  
Angel: anyway that's all the time we have today join us next time.  
  
Kate: 3... 2 ...1.  
  
Angel: NOW!  
  
*Both run over and Hug Seto*  
  
Angel: Hooray Bishie  
  
Seto: AHHH I'm being touched again!  
  
Kate: ^_^ R&R peoples!!  
  
Angel: Check out my other story 'the many attempts to kill Tea' If you really hate Tea' (I know shameless advertising!) 


	8. The friendship freak we all wanna kill

Hey people. I'm back again. Sorry I haven't updated lately but Our principal has cancer and he's dying :( Anyways we had a cyclone here today, It was very scary and I got totally satched walking from block to Block, but on the bright side I got to go home 2 periods early!! Hooray! Anyways on with the madness.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh cause if I did Weevil would spontaneously combust.  
  
Flames: Look I think I've done this enough times. I am very messed up and you con flame me if you feel the urge to but please don't resort to stupid little comments such as 'Don't diss Tea the guys love her" or "Get off ff.net before you disgrace it" like I got on my other story. Oh I'm really hurt now, I better do what she says and get of FF.net", come on like I'm actually gonna listen to what people like this say.  
  
Note: Sorry this is just a note about my other story. If you like Tea then what's the point of reading a story that's called "The many attempts to kill Tea" use your brains people!  
  
EXTREME Tea` Bashing (So if u like Tea skip this chapter I don't want pathetic little reviews saying "Tea Rules" because Your entitled to your opinion but so am I)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````` Angel: Hey again peoples!  
  
Kate: Sorry we haven't updated but we've been watching Yugioh All Day  
  
Angel: The perfect day.  
  
Kate: We just finished watching that Yugi Vs Seto (Duelist Kingdom)  
  
Angel: Tea is so annoying I mean take a look at this little quote thing..... Tea: Yugi has friends that will stand by him no-matter whether he loses some silly game, And what do You have Seto Kaiba Tell me TELL ME. Then Seto says "I have all that I need" SQUEE BISHII!!  
  
Kate: Yes Tea is lame and retarded, now today we're interviewing HOLY $HIT  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Kate: we're interviewing Tea  
  
Angel: well that sucks  
  
Kate: *groans* you're telling me  
  
Angel: Anyway bring out the Unbelievably annoying, friendship loving Freak whose chopsticks got stuck in her hair AKA *groan* Tea  
  
Tea: * Walks out and sees Kate and Angel* FRIENDS *Grabs them in bone crushing Hug* Hooray I have More friends and we'll all be friends and stick together cause that's what friends do cause friends Rule!  
  
Kate: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Angel: IT BURNS, IT BURNS, AHH ITS SCORCHING MY SKIN AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH  
  
Tea: *In singsong Voice* Friends, friends, friends, friends.  
  
Angel: *Struggles out of Tea's vice like grip* Anyway Tea  
  
Tea: Yes friend  
  
Angel: Question 1, Why do u wear such weird, reviling clothes when u haven't gotta tan.  
  
Tea: Because Tanned people are unattractive pale skin is so much Prettier.  
  
*Kate and angel look At each other*  
  
Angel: *leaps on Tea* Call US unattractive will u DIE!!!!!  
  
Tea: Noooo I baked u cookies  
  
Kate: Ohh cookies where are they?  
  
Tea: umm I got bored waiting for u to interview me so I ate them  
  
Angel: You ate OUR cookies.... DIE!  
  
Kate: Settle  
  
Angel: *releases her hands from Tea's throat* Fine  
  
Kate: Now question 2, What's with the friendship speeches  
  
Tea: *goes all starry eyed* My friendship speeches help my friends through tough times. It helps to motivate them and gives them courage to keep going and not to give up because friends are the most important things in the world and I've got the best friends in the universe.  
  
Kate: O.k Angel what did u think?  
  
Angel o.k out of 10 I'd give that 9 on the boringness 1 for excitement (or lack of)10 for fluffy disgusting friendshippyness and 11 for how close I was to throwing up. What do u think?  
  
Kate: hmm I'll give it a 8, -10000 10+ and a 11  
  
Angel: Anyway last question do you like yami?  
  
Tea`: *blushes* well maybe a little.  
  
Angel: Well you know what?  
  
Tea: What?  
  
Angel: Come closer  
  
Tea: *Comes closer*  
  
Angel: No closer  
  
Tea: *Comes closer*  
  
Angel: Well..  
  
Tea: yes?  
  
Angel: YAMI'S MINE YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM YOU BI-ATCH  
  
Tea: I can to  
  
Angel: NO U CAN"T DIE!!! *Starts to strangle Tea  
  
Tea: *Choke* Help!  
  
Angel: MUHAHAHAHA (insane laughter continues) YAMI'S MINE ALL MINE  
  
Kate: Well this may take a while  
  
Angel: OH IT WILL!! MUHAHAHA SUFFER!  
  
Kate: Right????? Anyway join us next time on this story whatever its called..  
  
Angel: MUHAHAHA ohh bye People we love all our reviewers! Have u got something to say Tea?  
  
Tea`: *Choke* Please *Gack* read and *Gurlp* review *Dies*  
  
The World: HOORAY WE'RE FREE  
  
Angel: o.k. all I have to do now is kill George. W. Bush and we will have world peace!  
  
Kate: Well Let's go find him  
  
Angel: *Grabs a random machine gun* Lets go! See ya people!  
  
Kate: Bye  
  
Tea: *Twitch*  
  
THE END!  
  
Sorry if you like George. W. Bush but most of us here in Aus hate him so If you want to flame me about the Bush Gag please feel free.  
  
Buonasera 


End file.
